Death of a Single Rose
by Alianne Cooper
Summary: “I’m dying,” she whispered, a tear running down her cheek leaving a trail of wetness as it dropped from her chin.- Sad one-shot with a poem.


Hello more stuff to burn off. I am working on Life Goes On though so don't yell at me. Ok another sad, sad one-shot, but this one has got a poem too. It is written by yours truly, that means me. The poem isn't that great though so you can ignore it if you want.

Disclaimer Tammy owns them duh!

Here goes.

-Death Of A Single Rose-

As the days go by,

I'm left still wondering,

Why you had to leave me,

Why you had to go,

Why you couldn't tell me,

Why it had to be so,

I can't stop blaming myself,

I feel like it's my fault,

I know there was nothing I could have done,

I just wish I would have known,

I should have figured it out,

I should have seen something was wrong,

But I didn't,

And now you're gone,

Never coming back,

You left me here all alone,

To weep in my sorrow because,

I watched as you slowly wilted,

As you began to fade,

I listened to your last words,

Wishing I could stop what was happening to you,

Wishing I could save you,

Wishing so many things,

But mainly,

Wishing it didn't have to be you,

I didn't want to let you go,

I needed you here,

I wanted you to be my love,

My life,

My rose,

I thought the world would end without you,

I never thought you would go away,

I never thought you wouldn't be here,

I never thought of how much I loved you,

I never thought of how much it would hurt,

When the time came,

For the death of a single rose,

My rose,

My rose,

My single beautiful rose.

By Krissy

It had all happened so suddenly. He couldn't believe the news when she had told him. He had been there, with her, in his rooms, but it felt as though it were all just a dream, a terrible, terrible dream. Even now, a year later, he could hardly bare to think about it.

He would always see those last two weeks flashing before his eyes. He would see her all weak and in bed. He would see her slowly fading away. He couldn't remember the many happy days they had spent together. All he would remember was those last two weeks, when she had laid in bed dying and he had sat there helpless by her side.

He had mourned ever since her death. He couldn't remember happiness. His life had been shattered apart the day she died. The whole of the last two weeks of her life he had been hoping that is was all just a sick joke.

He had spent so many nights by her side, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. He had worried so much that he couldn't sleep. He had sat there thinking about the night when his life had begun to crumble and fall apart.

He had been in his rooms when she had come to see him. With everyday she seemed to get a little paler. He hadn't noticed it at first, but now looking back he wondered how he could have missed it. He was supposed to be a healer; it was his job to notice those things.

She had come to him, not seeking his help, but to tell him. It was that day, when she had walked into his rooms looking paler than ever, that he wished with all his heart he could change. He had been sitting at his desk working on a report. It had been important at the moment, but now he couldn't even remember what it was about. He had known immediately that something was wrong when she'd walked into the room.

He had offered her a chair, which she had taken with a slight relief, as if standing tired her. He had sat down too, so he could get a better look at her face.

"I need to talk to you," she had told him.

"I'll listen," he had said seeing the worry in her eyes.

"It's important, so please don't interrupt me," she had said in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry I won't interrupt you. I can see this is important," he had told her, not knowing that what she had to say would shatter his world into a million pieces.

"I know I should have come to you sooner, but I was scared," she said hesitantly. "I didn't want to worry you. I thought I could handle it. I thought if I didn't draw attention to it, that it would just go away. I know that was silly of me, but I didn't know what else to do."

"What is it?" he asked, forgetting he had promised not to interrupt.

"I'm dying," she whispered, a tear running down her cheek leaving a trail of wetness as it dropped from her chin. "I have what your father called cancer. I have a tumor in my brain. Your father said that there were only a few mages in the eastern lands who could heal me."

When the words had come from her mouth he couldn't believe his ears. He had known her for what felt like forever, and now she was going to go away. She was going to die and he couldn't be with her anymore. Why hadn't she told him sooner, he kept asking himself? He would have gone searching lands near and far to find a mage who could heal her.

"How…," he said hesitantly, "how long?"

"I've known for a month," she said quietly, she couldn't bare to look him in the eye so she stared at the floor. "I have two weeks left before the tumor gets too big for my brain to function."

He remembered that day as though it had happened only just yesterday. He remembered holding her close after she had told him. He remembered just sitting there crying with her for hours. He didn't want to lose her. In any other circumstance he could have done something, but here he had been forced to watch her the last two weeks of her life, knowing that it was only a matter of days until she would be gone.

He had spent all of his days with her after that. When the tumor became big enough that she was too weak to stand, and she forced to stay in bed, he had pulled up a chair and stayed by her day and night. He watched as the days slowly dwindled down as did his friend.

Then it came that final day; the day that had broken his heart into a million pieces. She woke late in the afternoon. She was so weak that she could hardly open her eyes. She had looked at him with a sad expression. An expression that showed everything that she felt and yet hardly touched on it at all.

"It's okay, Neal," she had said weakly. "There's a better place after this life; another realm to go to."

"I know," Neal had told her quietly, holding back tears.

"Neal don't let your life slip away because I'm gone. It is my time to die and yours will come too. You have more to give in your life, and more vegetables to eat," she said, giving Neal a weak smile and closing her eyes.

"Kel, I love you. I want you to know that," Neal said tears finally spilling over as he hugged Kel close to him.

"I know, Neal, I know. I love you too. Don't you ever forget that," she said, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Neal remained hugging Kel close to him, and weeping for her even after he knew she had gone. He didn't want to let go because he knew if he did it would make it true. It would mean she had really died. It would mean he was alone, all alone.

His father found him there holding his best friend's limp body. It was his father who dragged him away, and forced him to his rooms.

They had held the funeral three days later at Mindelin. All of Kel's family and friends were there. They all left after a time though. Neal, however, stayed at her grave. He spoke to his best friend. He had told her stories for a time, and then he too had left.

He hadn't thought it was right how soon everything had returned to normal even though Kel was gone. His life hadn't gone back normal again, though. His life was missing the most important part of it. His life was missing his best friend, his love.

He had visited her throughout the whole year that she had been gone, but it was today that was the hardest visit. He had come to her grave on the anniversary of her death. He had come with a single rose, a rose that reminded him so much of his beautiful rose, Keladry. He would never forget the death of his rose, his beautiful rose, his single most precious rose.

A/N Sad :'-( This is a one-shot if you didn't figure that out. I don't know what it is with me and sad fics lately, but for some reason I liked this one. Please review it and tell me what you thought of it, tell me if you liked it or you didn't.

Krissy-


End file.
